My Nerd Girl
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Warning: KYUMIN FF! GS! GS! GS! GS! Typo(s)! NC! Vulgar language! MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! TWOSHOT! Yang gak suka jangan maksa baca! Yang masih polos jangan baca yah? Nanti merusak kesehatan! #LOL. Semoga suka! JOYers segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**My Nerd Girl**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Twoshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: GS, Typo(s), NC! Dirtytalk maybe!**** Vulgar language!**** MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Mungkin ada yang ngerasa aneh atau gimana, karena pertama kalinya aku publish FF seperti ini. Ini FF GS. Buat yang gak suka baca GS jangan buang waktu kalian buat maksa baca ataupun bash ini FF abal. Buat yang gak suka pairnya juga jangan maksa baca, saya gak terima flame. Bahasa juga kemungkinan besar kasar sekali, entah masuk katergori Bad Language atau Vulgar Language, tapi menurutku vulgar lebih dominan -_-. Cast disini juga dibuat untuk membangun karakter cast FF ini. Jadi, kalau terlalu menganggu, atau mungkin ada yang gak suka apalagi gak terima, aku kasih warning ya~. **Yang gak suka, gak cocok, gak srek di hati tinggal clik close aja ya chingudeul~**** gak ada bashing ataupun flame. Anak baik pasti mengerti kalimatku^^.**

**Salam damai (^_^)v**

**SHOT 1**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

BRUGH!

Suara debuman tumpukan buku terdengar menghantam kuat lantai berubin putih membuat orang-orang yang melintasi lantai tempat kejadian langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"_Mi-mian sunbaedeul, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe._"

Orang-orang yang menatap acara membungkuk gadis penyebab kekacauan tampak medesah pelan dengan tatapan prihatin seolah mengatakan 'Malang nian nasibmu di pagi yang cerah ini, nak!'

"Kau buta ya?" suara berat nan dalam milik salah satu di antara lima orang itu membuat si gadis menunduk dan membungkuk makin dalam.

"_Nerd_ bodoh menyingkir dari pandanganku!" suara lain yang tak terlalu berat terdengar membentak.

_Yeoja _pembuat kekacauan hanya bisa menyingkir dengan hati-hati.

"Hei! Siapa yang yang menyuruhmu menyingkir dari pandanganku?" suara ketiga yang tedengar paling berat mulai membuat permainan.

"Aku juga tak menyuruhmu menyingkir dari pandanganku nona _nerd~_" kini suara keempat yang terdengar sama menyebalkannya dengan tiga suara sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mendongak bingung, menatap ke arah lima _namja_ di hadapannya antara segera menyingkir atau masih tetap disana. Tangannya bergerak menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot membuat tawa mengejek terdengar dari beberapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"_S-sunbae~_" panggil _yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu gugup.

"_Ne, nerd_ bodoh?" tanya salah satu _namja_ yang terlihat paling menyebalkan di antara lima orang _namja_ yang memang menyebalkan itu.

"_Mian,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sungmin lalu bergerak memunguti buku-buku yng tadi dibawanya.

"_Ya!_ Siapa yang menyuruhmu merapikan buku itu?"

PRAK!

Dengan kasar _namja_ bernama Donghae alias _namja_ yang paling menyebalkan tadi menghempas tangan Sungmin dengan kakinya membuat buku-buku itu berserakan makin jauh. Sungmin hanya bisa meratap sedih akan kondisinya, sesekali tangannya bergerak memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau ku ingat-ingat ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mencari masalah. Kalau kau berniat mencari perhatian kami, berkacalah!_ Nerd_ sepertimu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya bersanding dengan kami, _arraseo?_" peringatan yang tak kalah menyakitkan terdengar menembus gendang telinga Sungmin.

"_Mian sunbae,_" cicit Sungmin.

"Cih! Memangnya maafmu bisa mengembalikan _mood_ kami, heh?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Oh ayolah~ lima_ namja_ dengan predikat pangeran paling tampan di kampusnya ini terkenal karena sifat mengerikan mereka. Salah-salah mereka bisa saja menyeret Sungmin ke gudang untuk di perkosa secara bergantian.

_But_..

Sungmin sadar diri, hanya gadis-gadis cantiklah yang menjadi sasaran empuk mereka, bahkan ada beberapa gadis seperti-

"Oppa~" –Hwang Tiffany, gadis yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya demi sang _Annoying __Prince_ a.k.a Lee Donghae.

"Ah, _morning baby~_" balas Donghae sambil merangkul mesra pinggang Tiffany.

"_Musun iriya?_" tanyanya sambil menatap sinis Sungmin. Matanya bergerak menelisik tubuh Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah kemudian mencibir dengan angkuhnya.

"Hanya _nerd_ bodoh!"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap seolah memohon ampun.

Siwon dan Zhoumin, dua_ namja_ itu menyeringai senang melihat tatapan penuh permohonan yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Walau tampangmu tak masuk kriteria, setidaknya kau bisa _blow job_ kan?" ujar Siwon membuat Zhoumi makin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Boleh juga," ujarnya setuju.

"Apa Tuan Cho mau bergabung?" tanya Yesung pada satu sosok yang memilih diam sejak awal dan hanya ikut tersenyum konyol samil terus menatap gerak-gerik _yeoja_ berkacamata di hadapannya.

"_Oppa~_" rengek Tiffany.

"Aku ikut, aku mengalami _bad morning._ Jadi _blow job_ cukup bagus," jawab Donghae seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Tiffany.

"Tapi aku bisa melakukan ini untukmu_ oppa,_ kenapa harus _nerd_ bodoh ini?" protes Tiffany.

"Ah, aku bosan_ baby~_"

Tiffany merengut tak suka sementara Sungmin tampak gugup setengah mati, _yeoja_ itu perlahan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari sebelum mereka benar-benar menariknya ke gudang.

"_Nerd baby,_ diam disitu~" ujar Donghae seduktif.

"_Sun-sunbae,_ aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan begini. _Jebal~_"

"_No! No! No!_" ujar Siwon sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kemari _baby~_"

Sungmin menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya seolah mengatakan 'Tolong aku!' tapi mereka hanya membalas Sungmin dengan tatapan 'Kami turut prihatin nak!'

"_Sunbae jebal~_" mohon Sungmin sambil melindungi dirinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei~ jangan takut~"

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis sambil berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Tuhan menjatuhkan malaikatnya dari surga kemudian membawa Sungmin terbang menjauhi orang-orang tak berperasaan di hadapannya ini.

"Minnie!" seruan keras _yeoja_ di ujung koridor langsung membuyarkan acara Donghae dan kawan-kawan yang tengah menggoda Sungmin. Sangat mengganggu bagi mereka namun sangat menguntungkan untuk Sungmin.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah cepat dan terdengar setengah berlari itu membuat Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Disana terlihat Hyukjae –sahabatnya sekaligus malaikat yang Tuhan kirim untuknya –mungkin- tengah melangkah ke arahnya dengan memasang wajah garang seolah bersiap menyembur siapapun.

"_YA!_ Apa sih yang kau lakukan disini! Kelas Kang _seonsaengnim_ sudah dimulai, dan aku bukan hanya menunggumu tapi juga menunggu tugas kita!"

Sungmin tergagap lalu memunguti bukunya dibantu Eunhyuk –Lee Hyukjae yang tampak tak mempedulikan pandangan lima _namja_ + Tiffany yang tengah menatap gusar ke arahnya.

"Hei! Atas dasar apa kau mau membawanya? _Nerd_ ini tawanan kami!"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Donghae yang tengah menatap geram ke arahnya.

"Tuan pendek yang terhormat! Kau pikir ini jaman perang apa? Tidak ada lagi yang namanya tawanan! Dasar kuno!" ejek Eunhyuk balas menatap sinis _namja_ yang paling pendek di antara lima_ namja_ itu.

"Kau!" tunjuk Donghae geram.

"_MWOYA! _Kau pikir aku takut padamu eoh?" sahut Eunhyuk sangar.

Sungmin langsung menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Diamlah Min! Pada kelompok kelamin berjalan ini saja kau takut!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Donghae yang menatap geram Eunhyuk, teman-teman Donghae bahkan Tiffany ikut memelototkan matanya seolah ingin menguliti _yeoja_ berambut sebahu itu.

"Anou~ A-_ sunbaedeul mianhe_, temanku hanya bercanda. Hyukkie_ jebal_ jaga ucapanmu~" mohon Sungmin pada _sun__b__aedeul_ juga pada sahabatnya –Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_ Lee Sungmin! Masih bisa ya kau membela para kelamin berjalan ini!"

"_YA_ nona!"

"Diam kau!" Tiffany langsung bungkam saat Eunhyuk membentak balik bahkan menunjuk wajah _yeoja_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin terus memasang wajah gelisah, bagaimanapun keributan ini salahnya. Dan bodohnya –ah bodoh tidak ya? Entahlah~ antara bodoh atau tidak yang pasti dia memiliki sahabat yang jelas-jelas mengibarkan bendera perang pada lima_ namja_ yang selalu membuat masalah dengan ketenaran, kebejatan, ketampanan, dan kekuasaan mereka.

Susah payah Sungmin mencari cara agar bisa menarik pergi sahabatnya sebelum Eunhyuk makin naik darah dan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya lebih parah dari ini.

"Hyukkie, ayo pergi! Aku sudah bersusah payah mengerjakan ini. Kang _seonsaengnim _menunggu kita!" ajak Sungmin sambil menekankan nama _Kang seonsaeng__nim_ di dalam kalimatnya. Bahkan _yeoja_ yang selalu mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja kebesaran dengan kancingan penuh hingga menutup lehernya itu menyeret Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga.

"Tuan pendek! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Eunhyuk terus berteriak menantang Donghae.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"_Sigh!_ Mimpi apa au semalam sampai bertemu orang se frontal itu," ujar Yesung tak habis pikir.

"Menyesal sekali tak memperkosanya disini tadi. Berani sekali dia!" tambah Zhoumi.

"Bahkan aku tak punya selera untuk menidurinya, sial!"

"_Oppa~_"

"Diamlah Tiff!" bentak Donghae kesal.

"Selesaikan urusan itu nanti. Yang terpenting, sekarang Kang _seonsaengnim_ tengah menunggu kita," ujar sosok yang paling tak suka bicara –Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Aigo! _Mati kita!" seru Yesung lalu buru-buru berlari ke kelas petama mereka hari ini mengabaikan Tiffany yang berteriak ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Omelan khas dosen cerewet yang benci mahasiswa pembuat masalah terdengar sejak Donghae dan kawan-kawan memasuki ruang kuliah. Ah, perlu diketahui kelima _namja_ tampan ini memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik dengan dosen perfeksionis satu ini. Akibatnya mereka terpaksa mengulang mata kuliah yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Dan untuk hukuman, silahkan menghadap saya saat jam break nanti!"

Lima _namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa membungkuk lesu lalu berjalam ke deretan meja paling belakang. Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang dengan mata Sungmin yang menyiratkan permohonana maaf. Yeah, mereka satu kelas untuk mata kuliah Kang _seonsaengnim._

"Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin?"

"Ah_ ne seonsaengnim?_" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kalian bekerja sama membuat makalah ini?"

'_Ani,_ itu pekerjaan Minnie,' batin Eunhyuk namun kepalanya hanya bisa mengangguk canggung.

"Oh,_ joha!_ Ini ku kembalikan pada kalian untuk sedikit revisi, kumpulkan besok. Nilai kalian A."

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Kang _seonsaeng__nim_. Demi apa dosennya yang pelit ini memberinya nilai A, bermimpipun Sungmin tak pernah.

"Cih! Awas saja _nerd_ bodoh dan mulut besar itu!" kecam Siwon yang sebenarnya iri karena dia dan kawan-kawannya tak pernah mendapat nilai C- sekalipun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk tampak memangku setoples _snack_ kentang sambil menatap sesosok_ yeoja_ cantik yang tengah fokus menatap layar laptopnya. Sesekali Eunhyuk melempar _snack_nya ke arah _yeoja_ yang tampak mengenakan tanktop dan mini _hot pants_ itu.

"Hyuk! Kau mengganggu sekali sih!" omel _yeoja_ itu sambil menggelung tinggi rambut panjangnya menampakkan leher putih mulus yang berbulu tipis.

"Min, ini sudah jam 10 malam, aku mengantuk."

"Memangnya siapa yng menyuruhmu untuk menungguku selesai? Sana tidur~"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lalu menyalakan laptopnya.

"_Shireo!_ Aku kan takut ada peyusup masuk kamar kita lalu memperkosamu, kau kan kelewat cantik dan _sexy_ tapi bodohnya kau menyamar jadi _nerd_ bodoh!" dumel Eunhyuk mengingat ejekan musuh bebuyutannya a.k.a Donghae dan kawan-kawan.

"Jangan membahas itu lagi, aku nyaman-nyaman saja kok~"

Eunhyuk mendengus lalu kembali melahap _snack_nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang disukai orang lain karena apa adanya bukan ada apanya," Eunhyuk berucap sendiri menirukan alasan Sungmin selama ini.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugas Kang _seonsaeng__nim_, sementara Eunhyuk juga tampak sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Tidak ada percakapan penting setelahnya, hingga-

"Rileks_ baby~_"

"Ahh~"

-Sungmin menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Menatap ngeri ke arah sahabatnya yang justru tengah menyeringai mesum ke arahnya.

"Matikan_ babo!_"

"_Shireo,_ aku bosan. Ayolah Min kiata nonton sebenatar," ajak Eunhyuk sambil memberi sugesti negatif.

"Aku sibuk!"

Eunhyuk melengos malas lalu menambah _volume_ video yadong yang ditontonnya.

"_Ya!_"

"Ini 150 koleksi terbaruku Min, kau harus temani aku menonton ini."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengabaikan ajakan Eunhyuk kali ini.

"Ayolah Min, istirahat sebentar~ kau pasti butuh _refreshing._ Setelah menonton ini akau yakin kau pasti langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bermain solo sambil berkata 'Oh~ Kyuhyun sunbae~ jebal masuki aku~'."

BUGH!

Lemparan bantalpun melayang.

"Berhenti mengoceh bodoh!" omel Sungmin karena Eunhyuk menggodanya.

Eunhyuk yang mendapat lemparan bantal hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Faktanya kau memang menyebut nama Kyuhyun _sunbae_ kan?"

"_Shut up,_ Lee!"

"_Ya!_ Kau juga tutup mulutmu, Lee!" balas Eunhyuk lalu memilih fokus menonton videonya.

Sejanak ia melirik Sungmin berharap sahabatnya itu mau berubah pikiran dan bergabung dengannya seperti biasanya. Namun hingga menit-menit berikutnya tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

"Kang _seonsaengnim_ bilang itu di kumpulakan jam 6 pagi," celetuk Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin langsung melotot horor ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahu ku, Hyuk! _Aish!_"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sungmin kembali mengomel ke arahnya.

"Tau begini, tidak perlu revisi, kau jadi mengabaikanku, Min!"

Sungmin menghela napas lalu menatap minta maaf ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Hyukkie, ini nilai untuk kita~"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu kembali menonton videonya.

.

.

.

Jadilah Sungmin kerja lembur hingga larut dan baru terlelap jam 1 pagi. Entahlah sahabat mesumnya itu tidur jam berapa, yang pasti ia bertekad menyelesaikan pekerjaan menonton 150 video _yadong_nya.

KRIIIINGGG!

Sungmin langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"_Aigo!_ Matikan Min!" omel Eunhyuk setengah tidur.

Sungmin menatap jam wekernya lalu melotot heboh!

"_Omo!_ Seingatku aku menyetelnya jam 5 pagi kenapa jadi 5.40? _Aish!_"

Sungmin bergegas menyambar handuk kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi, mandi kilat tentunya. Dandanan anehnya pun kembali di mulai pagi ini. Rok panjang lebar dengan kemeja panjang yang terkancing penuh menutupi leher, rambut halusnya di kuncir kuda dan jangan lupakan properti terpenting –kacamata tebal yang selalu menjadi bahan olokan Donghae dan kawan-kawan.

Sungmin yang hendak membangunkan Eunhyuk, urung melakukan itu saat matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tengah bergumul hebat di layar laptop Eunhyuk. Ternyata Eunhyuk tak mematikan laptopnya demikian pula dengan video _yadong_nya.

Sungmin mengusap matanya pelan.

"Aku sudah sadar kok~" batinnya sambil bertahan menatap dua sosok yang beradegan ranjang itu, entah kenapa wajah pemerannya berubah –errrr mirip dengan wajahnya dan wajah _s__unbae_ yang di taksirnya.

Demi apa Sungmin tak bisa mengalihakan pandangannya sedikitpun. Disana tergambar jelas bagaimana panasnya gerakan dua sosok yang menyerupai dia dan _sunbae_nya.

"_Aish,_ jadi basah kan~" gerutunya sambil melihat ke bawah.

Sungmin mulai mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, tapi tugasnya~"

Sungmin dilema. Matanya menatap pintu kamar mandi dan papernya bergantian. Sesekali matanya menatap layar lapotop Eunhyuk yang masih menampilkan video panas yang masih menggambarkan dia dan _sunbae_nyalah yang tengah bergumul.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae~ eotteulkkajo?_" lirihnya mulai tak nyaman dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mulai basah.

'Hanya mengantar tugas, Minnie-ya. Setelahnya kau bebas melakukan apapun,' dewi batin Sungmin memberi solusi.

"Yeah, aku bisa langsung pulang setelah ini. Lagipula kuliahku dimulai setelah jam makan siang," seolah menguatkan hatinya, Sungmin berjalan ke luar apartemen sambil menenteng papernya.

Beruntung jarak apartemen dan kampusnya tak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki, tapi biasanya Eunhyuk akan sok-sok an membawa mobil.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya di koridor sepi, bersyukur karena ini masih sangat pagi. Jadi dia tak perlu bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang tidak memungkinkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Sesekali jemari tangannya menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang terus melorot karena kecepatan berjalannya.

Ruang dosen sudah terlihat namun tak ada satu orangpun yang tampak disana kecuali _O__ffice __B__oy._

"_Jogiyo,_ apa Kang _seonsaengnim_ sudah tiba?"

_Namja_ paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai _O__ffice __B__oy_ itu menatap Sungmin seolah-olah bertanya apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa sepagi ini?

"Maaf nak, selama 20 tahun bekerja disini aku tak pernah mendapati dosen atau mahasiswa dalam bentuk apapun memilih datang sepagi ini, kau terlalu semangat nak!" ucap _namja_ itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin yang hanya bisa melongo, sampai-

"Lee Hyukjae sialan!" –umpatnya lalu melangkah gusar meninggalkan ruangan Kang _seonsaeng__nim._

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sahabatnya itu pasti selalu mengerjai Sungmin jika Sungmin tak mau menuruti ajakannya. Dan kali ini sebabnya karena Sungmin menolak ajakan Eunhyuk menonton video _yadong_nya.

GREAT!

Sahabat yang kelewat baik.

Ekspresi gusar Sungmin berubah saat matanya menangkap potret wajah Kyuhyun di mading terbesar di kampusnya.

"_Sunbae~_ kau tampan sekali~" lirih Sungmin sambil mengelus sayang wajah dalam potret itu sampai akhirnya sekelebat video mesum milik Eunhyuk melintasi pikirannya.

Sungmin kembali bergerak gelisah, rasanya belum lega kalau hasratnya belum terpenuhi.

_Yeoja_ yang menyamar sebagai _nerd_ itu melirik ke arah _restroom _yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh seorang petugas kebersihan.

"_Aish!_ Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi!" gerutu Sungmin lalu memasuki _restroom_ dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Petugas kebersihan tidak akan membersihkan ulang _restroom_ yang sudah dibersihkan, dan semua mahasiswa tahu itu. Tak jarang _restroom_ menjadi sasaran empuk mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang 'butuh' cepat.

Sungmin memasuki salah satu bilik _restroom_ lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kloset, _yeoja_ cantik itu membuka roknya hingga nenampakkan kaki jenjang, paha mulus dan area selangkangan yang masih tertutupi sebuah celana dalam berwarna pink.

"_Aigo~_" Sungmin berdesis lirih saat jari-jari lentiknya bergerak mengusap vaginanya dari luar celana dalamnya yang sudah tercetak basah.

Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, _yeoja_ berbibir _plum_ itu menurunkan celana dalamnya dan membiarkannya menggantung di salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Masih dengan gerakan perlahan si cantik itu mengusap klitorisnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Oh~" desah Sungmin sambil memjamkan matanya. Tubuh kecilnya bersandar penuh pada sandaran kloset sedangkan dua kakinya yang masih berbalut _flat shoes_ itu membuka lebar mengekspose jelas bagian _privat_ Sungmin yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Ahh~" tempo gesekan jemari Sungmin perlahan meningkat, _yeoja_ itu terus berfantasi liar memikirkan dan membayangkan Kyuhyunlah yang tengah menggesek klitorisnya saat ini.

"Kyuhyun sunbaehhh~" erang Sungmin mulai tak terkontrol. Usapannya pada klitorisnya semakin cepat mengundang kedutan-kedutan nikmat di _hole_nya.

Entah Sungmin yang lengah atau terlalu menikmati masturbasinya, yang pasti _yeoja_ itu tak menyadari kedatangan sesosok _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam petugas kebersihan. Bahkan _namja_ itu menatap kagum akan pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Perlahan_ namja_ itu berjalan mendekat lalu berjongkok menghadapkan wajahnya, menatap penuh ke arah bagian _privat_ Sungmin.

"Kyu~ Kyuhyun _sunbae~_ ahh~ _jebalyo~_" Sungmin yang sudah mendekati _orgasme_nya mulai meracau tak karuan sampai akhirnya-

FUUHH!

-tiupan hangat yang menghantarkan panas ke bagian _privat_ Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu terlonjak kaget dan otomatis menghentikan aktfiitasnya.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa sosok itu membuat Sungmin melotot takut dan cepat-cepat merapatkan kakinya, namun sosok itu menahan pergerakan Sungmin secepat kilat membuat dua kaki itu terbuka menampakkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin.

Cairan _pre-cum _yang mengalir dari _hole_ Sungmin menjadi keindahan tersendiri untuk sosok itu.

"Sudah kuduga~" gumam orang itu.

Sungmin langsung memberontak kuat namun sosok itu menahan kuat pergerakan Sungmin.

"_Nerd_ bodoh sepertimu meliki sejuta kejutan di balik wajah bodoh dan baju kebesaranmu ini~"

Sungmin bergerak gelisah, wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi.

"Ini tidak seperti itu-"

"Ssstt, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan ini nona _nerd~_" ucap sosok itu sambil mengusap seduktif paha Sungmin membuat_ yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya saat bulu-bulu halus di pahanya meremang dan menyulut gairahnya.

"_Sunbaehh~_" panggil Sungmin terengah.

"_Ne,_ katakan apa maumu _baby?_"

"Ohh!" Sungmin memekik kuat saat dengan jahilnya sosok itu mengusap klitoris Sungmin jempol tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya, kau terlalu terbuka nona~" ucap sosok itu pura-pura tak bersalah. Namun tangannya tak beralih dari sana, terus menggesek pelan klitoris yang sudah memerah dan membengkak itu.

"Ja-jangan _sunbae_hhh~" Sungmin berusaha melawan namun tubuh dan hatinya yang sudah memutih akan gairah yang belum terselesaikan membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang dan menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya membiarkan sosok itu terus menggodanya.

"_Nona nerd~ _siapa namamu?" tanya sosok itu sambil menatap wajah _horny_ Sungmin yang sudah memerah, bahkan matanya seolah sulit terbuka.

"Sungminnhh, Lee Sungnin~" jawab Sungmin berusaha menekan gairahnya dengan memberanikan diri menatap sosok yang masih berjongkok di depannya. Namun hal itu justru mengantarkan Sungmin ke dunia kebodohannya kerena sosok yang ditatapnya tengah menyeringai iblis membuatnya terlihat 1000 kali lebih tampan dari biasanya dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin terjerat dalam pesona salah satu bagian pria-pria kelamin berjalan seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"_Geurae_ Sungmin-ah bukankah tadi kau menyebut namaku. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Merasa Kyuhyun mulai lengah Sungmin bergerak menutup kedua pahanya namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan Sungmin, kemudian bergerak menambah intensitas gesekan jempolnya di klitoris Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengerang keras.

"Ahh _sunbae!_" Sungmin nyaris menjerit saat Kyuhyun mempercepat gesekannya. Matanya seolah berkunang-kunang saat _orgasme_ kembali mendekatinya.

"Katakan apa maumu hmm?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menahan lesakan gairahnya membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas saat _hole_ merah Sungmin sedikit mengembang dan mulai berkedut-kedut kecil.

SRET!

"Akh!" Sungmin memekik gusar lalu menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi masih menyeringai di hadapannya.

'Sial!' umpat Sungmin mulai mengarahkan tangannya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan 'kebutuhan' yang sudah dikacaukan Kyuhyun karena _namja_ tampan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat Sungmin nyaris mencapai klimaksnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh itu?" tahan Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!" kesal Sungmin sambil membentak salah satu dari lima sosok yang paling ditakuti wanita-wanita baik se-antero kampus itu. Sepertinya rasa takut Sungmin sudah memuai karena tindakan menyeblkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya harus menunda orgasme dan asal kau tahu Cho! Menunda orgasme itu menjengkelkan!

"Wow, wow, wow! Sabar nona Lee, sudah kutakan aku akan membantumu. Jadi, sekarang katakan apa maumu."

Sungmin yang telah kesal, mulai tak sabaran dan memberontak kuat atas cekalan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak ada Kyuhyun_ sunbae!_ Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku! Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Mangsa sudah di depan mata, dia hanya sedang membuat permainan manis. Enak saja melepaskan mangsa yang sudah membuatnya setengah bangun.

"_Geurae,_ akan ku lepaskan setelah kau membuat pilihan."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya namun tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, melihat seringaian Kyuhyun saja Sungmin sudah bisa menebak sosok tampan itu pasti akan memberi pilihan yang tetap merugikan dirinya.

"Kau tinggal memilih, ini~" Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Atau~ yang ini~" kali ini Kyuhyun menjilat tangan Sungmin yang tengah dicekalnya.

Sungmin menahan napas untuk sesaat, hawa panas dari lidah Kyuhyun seolah menyebar keseluruh tubuh Sungmin membuat si cantik itu memejamkan mata dengan pikiran melayang-layang pada dua sosok yang menyerupai Kyuhyun dan dirinya tengah bergumul hebat dalam video yang tak sengaja di tontonnya.

"Baiklah, ku anggap kau memilih dua-duanya."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik pinggul Sungmin membuat bagian _privat _Sungmin berbeturan langsung dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah kuat sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat benda panas tak bertulang itu menyapu klitoris Sungmin dengan gerakan lambat namun dalam. Panas lidah Kyuhyun bertemu dengan panas tubuh Sungmin membuat_ yeoja_ cantik itu seolah terbakar bersama gairah yang tak bisa dibendung lagi dan itu terlihat dari gerakan tangan Sungmin yang mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar terus mengulum dan menjilat seluruh sudut bagian _privat_nya yang benar-benar butuh sentuhan saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya, _namja_ tampan itu terkadang dengan usilnya menggigit kecil klitoris Sungmin hingga_ yeoja_ itu menjerit kecil.

"Ya Tuhan~" racau Sungmin sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah merasakan orgasme yang benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk.

Kyuhyun meraup dan menghisap kuat klitoris Sungmin membuat_ yeoja_ itu menjerit kecil sebelum akhirnya mengejang dan memekik kuat saat ledakan kecil dalam tubuhnya yang sejak tadi diharapnya datang. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat saat ledakan-ledakan kecil dalam tubuhnya membuat tubuh Sungmin seolah terbang bersama sejuta fantasi seksnya. Diantara sisa-sisa kesadarannya Sungmin bisa mendengar dan merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun meraup habis cairan orgasmenya.

"Terimaksih _sunbae~_"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap sanksi ke arah Sungmin.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Kau harus tahu cara membals budi nona, Lee! Setelah aku yang membantumu, sekarang kau yang harus membantuku!" gertak Kyuhyun sambil menarik celana dalam Sungmin kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Pakai rok-mu setelah itu ikut aku!"

Sungmin mengerjab bingung untuk sesaat.

"Ayo!"

"Aku~ kakiku terlalu lemas, bisa menunggu sebentar~" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil meraih rok Sungmin kemudian membalutkannya ke tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin hingga menutupi lututnya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_ keluar _restroom._

Pandangan beberapa pekerja yang ada di sekitar koridor mulai terarah ke arah Kyuhyun yang keluar dari _restroom yeoja_ dengan menggendong sesosok_ yeoja_ yang terlihat lemas.

"Dia pingsan di dalam sana," jawab Kyuhyun saat salah satu dari mereka berani bertanya padanya.

Sungmin mendengar itu, hanya saja ia tak berniat untuk membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas, lagipula dada bidang Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman untuk bersandar. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah langkah tegap Kyuhyun yang membawanya entah kemana.

SRET!

Sungmin membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuhnya di sesuatu yang empuk. Setelah matanya menangkap warna putih yang dominan mengisi ruangan itu, barulah ia sadar Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

BLAM! CKLEK!

Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disana. Tersenyum seduktif ke arahnya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dia gunakan membuat Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat dada putih dan bidang itu tertangkap visualnya.

'Oh Tuhan, apa maksudnya?'

**TBC**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Nerd Girl**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

.

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Twoshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: GS, Typo(s), NC! Dirtytalk maybe!**** Vulgar language!**** MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Yang mungkin awalnya gak suka GS tapi baca ini FF suka ya aku cuma bisa bilang terimakasih banyak #bow. Tapi buat yang gak baca tapi gak sengaja buka, gak usah lanjut baca. Anggap aja kalian salah kamar terus keluar lagi, gak usah berasa harus menempati kamar itu. Aku beneran gak papa. Aku malah gak suka kalau kalian memaksakan diri kayak gitu, sudah ada warning kan? **Yang gak suka, gak cocok, gak srek di hati tinggal clik close aja ya chingudeul~**** gak ada bashing ataupun flame.**

Oke, buat yang request NC HaeHyuk, maaf aku gak bisa. Ini FF cuma Twoshot dan aku rasa memasukkan satu NC saja sudah sulit mengatur bahasa apalagi dua NC sekaligus :D #maklum aku masih abal. Lagipula, aku gak bisa nulis selain KyuMin, bukannya apa, dari awal aku sudah jatuh cinta sama mereka :D

Yang request Ming naughty pake baju sexy, maaf juga gak bisa sayang~ ini cuma Twoshot. Dan buat yang minta Ming nge-sex sama lima namja tampan plus Eunhyuk, itu benar-benar salah satu request yang gak mungkin bisa aku turutin. Aku JOYer dan gak bisa melihat Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin begitu dengan yang lain, jujur saya gak pernah suka yang namanya threesome apalagi sex party, nulis NC normal –maksudnya dua orang aja menurutku itu sudah negatif konotasinya apalagi nulis yang 1 lawan 5, gak nyampe otak-ku. Maklum otak saya masih cetek #plak Jadi maaf gak bisa chingu :D

Oke, oke, oke. Dan~ untuk chingudeul yang keheranan~ tolong jangan heran, aku aslinya polos banget kok #masihusaha FF ini terlahir sekitar enam bulan yang lalu saat wangsit gak sengaja lewat di mimpi saya #plak AH~ udah ah~ jangan tanya-tanya kek gitu #jadimalutau! Yang penting yang minta NC kan sudah dibuatin! #marah #pastigakadayangtakut

Yang tanya soal kelanjutan FF-ku yang lain, semua FF-ku sudah ending kok chingu. Cek lagi aja~

Aku tadi pagi baca ulang shot kemarin di ponsel dan WAW, typonya bertebaran. Maaf banget ya~ Ratu Typo beraksi -_- Itu satu kali edit dan ngeditnya di tengah malam yang dingin, Sungmin masih mending ada Kyuhyun buat anget-anget #plak Nah aku sama siapa? Masak mau jemput Sungjin ke Korea dulu #didemomassa Buakakakakakakakkkk. Oke.

Selamat menikmati ya~ Kalo gak HOT jangan hajar saya~ :P

**SHOT 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

'Oh Tuhan, apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin sambil merangsek mencoba bangun dari rebahannya. Entah Sungmin sadar atau tidak, namun gerakannya membuat rok yang tadi hanya Kyuhyun balutkan untuk menutup tubuh bagian bawah _yeoja_ cantik itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan paha mulus dan bagian _privat_ Sungmin yang masih berkilat karena sisa cairannya.

"Ma-mau apa _sunbae?_" tanyanya gugup sambil menatap Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang yang Sungmin duduki saat ini.

"Aku akan sedikit mengajarkanmu cara membalas budi pada orang yang sudah membantumu, nona Lee," ucap Kyuhyun lalu meloloskan seragam itu dengan gerakan lambat seolah menggoda Sungmin.

"Ti-tidak bisa-"

"Tidak? Apanya yang tidak? Mulutmu boleh berkelit nona, tapi tubuhmu lebih jujur," sindir Kyuhyun sambil menatap bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin yang terekspose jelas oleh pandangannya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini," sangkal Sungmin mencoba meraih rok-nya.

SRAT!

Kyuhyun menarik paksa rok yang digenggam Sungmin lalu melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Siapa kau sampai berani mengganggu kesenanganku, heh!" Sungmin langsung menciut mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun apalagi obsidian itu menghujam tajam ke dalam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin yang masih dilapisi kacamata tebalnya. Banyangan 4 orang teman Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang ke dalam pikirannya membuat Sungmin makin menciut.

"Maaf," lirih Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat mangsanya mulai pasrah bahkan masih menundukkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun perlahan naik dan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin hingga berada dalam tindihannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang berjarak tak kurang dari 30 centi di depan wajahnya, wangi maskulin Kyuhyun yang biasanya hanya tercium saat Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya tak sengaja melewati Sungmin , kini tercium jelas oleh hidung lancip Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu merasa pening mendadak.

"Hei~ apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha meraih dagu Sungmin agar menatap ke arahnya.

DEG~

Entah itu bunyi jantung Kyuhyun atau Sungmin atau mungkin keduanya namun yang pasti debaran dan detakan aneh itu muncul saat _foxy_ dan obsidian itu bertemu pandang dalam satu tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun yang menopangkan tubuhnya pada dua tangannya agar tak menghimpit Sungmin, perlahan menaikkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya menarik kacamata tebal Sungmin membuat mata bulat nan bening milik Sungmin menghujam bebas _onyx_ Kyuhyun yang melebar seolah menatap tak percaya akan keindahan mata _yeoja nerd_ itu.

Punggung tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menelusuri wajah cantik Sungmin, menyentuh kulit seputih susu itu sepelan dan selembut mungkin seolah-olah kulit menawan itu akan tergores jika Kyuhyun tak berhati-hati dalam menyentuhnya.

"Aku baru saja tahu kalau kau memiliki mata seindah ini nona _nerd~_" sejenak Kyuhyun menyelami _foxy_ Sungmin, mencoba membaca apa yang tengah _yeoja_ itu pikirkan.

"Dan kulit selembut kapas~"

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih menangkup pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, membuat _yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat tangan_ sunbae_ yang dikaguminya selama ini.

"Kau~ juga memiliki bibir yang indah~"

Sungmin membuka matanya saat merasakan napas berat Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Dua mata itu kembali bertemu membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

"Boleh aku merasakannya?" bagai mendengar permintaan seorang _master,_ Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan perlahan menutup matanya saat bibir yang selama ini hanya mengisi fantasi liarnya itu benar-benar menyentuh hangat bibir _shape_ M-nya

Ciuman hangat yang awalnya hanya sekedar menempel itu berubah menjadi kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk lebih merasakan kelembutan bibir _yeoja _dalam ditindihnya itu sambil berusaha melesakkan lidahnya, namun Sungmin yang tak pernah berciuman se-intim itu hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun buat walaupun jujur ia bingung harus bagaimana bahkan ia kesulitan bernapas.

"Emmhh~" Sungmin mengerang seolah memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun akan menipisnya pasukan udara di paru-parunya. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, namun sekali lagi, kelembutan bibir Sungmin membuatnya mengabaikan kebutuhan udara. Merasa tak diindahkan, Sungmin menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

"Hmmppp!" Sungmin mulai bergerak-gerak melepas ciuman Kyuhyun manun _namja_ di atasnya hanya tersenyum dan menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah leher Sungmin, menekan tengkuk _yeoja _itu guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

BUG! BUG! BUG!

Pukulan Sungmin mulai mengeras membuat Kyuhyun mengalah dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setengah tak rela.

"Hahh –hhh –hhh," deru napas terengah-engah Sungmin lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu, sepertinya_ hoobae_nya ini bukan seorang _good kisser_ seperti dirinya.

Si _sunbae_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga si _hoobae,_ menghembuskan napas hangat yang menggelitik seluruh persendian Sungmin.

"Kau harus belajar bernapas dengan baik sayang~" bisik Kyuhyun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengulum telinga Sungmin.

"_Sunbaeehh!_" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa reaksinya kan sehebat ini, Sungmin mendesah kuat dan menggeliat tak karuan saat lidah Kyuhyun kembali kembali mengulum telinganya.

"Kau sensitif dibagian ini sayang~"goda Kyuhyun sambil terus mengulum telinga Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu lepas kendali memeluk kuat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan dadanya menggencet suatu benda empuk nan hangat langsung menggerilyakan satu tangannya untuk balas memeluk kuat Sungmin, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain bergerak cepat dan terampil membuka kancing kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan membuat _yeoja_ berbibir _plump_ itu nyaris _full naked_.

Masih dalam satu gerakan cepat nan terampil, Kyuhyun beralih meraup bibir sensual Sungmin sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya guna melepas kemeja dan_ bra_ hitam yang Sungmin kenakan dan_ HELL!_ Tubuh atas Kyuhyun yang sudah _topless_ itu menempel erat dengan tubuh Sungmin dan sudah _totally naked._ Terlihat seperti pasangan erotis yang tengah berbagi kehangatan di malam bersalju, namun bedanya ini masih musim panas.

Perang lidah itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya sambil kembali merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang bersprei putih itu. Bagai pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan, Kyuhyun menatap penuh kekaguman akan keindahan tubuh Sungmin. Selain wajah dan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang penuh keindahan, pinggul, perut ramping, dan dua gundukan di dada Sungmin tak kalah indah. _Yeoja nerd_ ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengungkung Sungmin, menatap _foxy_ Sungmin seolah menyampaikan kekagumannya.

"Siapa sangka ada seorang _nerd sexy_ dan cantik yang menggunakan aku sebagai fantasi seksnya."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun . Mungkin benar Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ fantasi seks-nya, namun Sungmin melakukan itu karena dia menyukai Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae,_ bukan seperti itu," sangkal Sungmin berusaha membantah tuduhan Kyuhyun, namun_ namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin. Meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menekankan tangan halus itu ke ereksinya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Kau bisa merasakan itu hm? Tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Selesaikan ini dan bantu aku menidurkan _little_ Cho," sergah Kyuhyun memulai kembali serangannya di leher beraroma vanilla itu. Kecupan dan jilatan-jilatan kecil Kyuhyun gencarkan disana membuat Sungmin menjenjangkan lehernya seolah memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun mengeksplor seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun bergerak turun dan berhenti di dada Sungmin, mengecup kecil seluruh bagian dada Sungmin, bergerak memutari dua gundukan kembarnya dan berhenti saat mencapai puncak dada Sungmin yang menegang dan memerah di ujungnya.

"Ahh~" desah Sungmin saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun bergerak menyentil _nipple_nya kemudian menyedot _nipple_ itu seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya, sementara tangannya begerak meremas dada Sungmin dan satunya.

Mengerang, mendesah, dan meracau. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan saat tubuhnya benar-benar dikuasai Kyuhyun, _kissmark_ di dada dan leher Sungmin tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya langsung menggerilyakan jari tengah tangan kanannya menusuk _hole_ Sungmin.

"Akh _Sunbae!_"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, jangan bilang-

"Apa ini _seks_ pertamamu?"

Sungmin yang tengah mengernyit menahan perih itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

'_GREAT! Thanks GOD!_' batin Kyuhyun berteriak senang.

"_Geurae,_ aku akan lebih lembut," bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha sepelan mungkin menggerakkan tangannya di_ hole_ sempit Sungmin, itupun masih diiringi rintihan dari bibir kecil Sungmin.

"_Sunbae!_" Sungmin kembali memekik. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menambahkan satu jarinya dan hal itu menambah kesakitan Sungmin pula.

"Ssshh, tenanglah~" Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat di sekujur wajah Sungmin sementara tangannya yang menganggur bekerja dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaian bawahnya hingga tubuh pucat Kyuhyun terekspose sempurna, membebaskan juniornya yang sejak tadi berteriak sesak di dalam celana Kyuhyun.

"Hiks~ ini perih sekali _sunbae,_" keluh Sungmin sambil mencengkram kuat sprei ranjang ruang kesehatan, setetes air lolos dari salah satu sudut matanya.

"Rileks Sungmin-ah~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil melingkupi tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, mengecup kening Sungmin berkali-kali sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mulai terengah menahan hasratnya, jarinya mulai bergerak cepat membuat Sungmin menjerit kuat menahan sakit dan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Khawatir teriakannya didengar orang lain, Sungmin memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan dua tangan memeluk erat punggung Kyuhyun menyampaikan rasa perih yang menyiksa bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sambil bergerak di _hole_ Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengocok batangnya sendiri.

"Min, rileks ya?" ucap Kyuhyun langsung menarik jari-jarinya yang penuh cairan Sungmin dan mengganti dengan juniornya yang sudah _turn on_ sempurna.

Semuanya terlalu cepat hingga Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya mengejang kuat saat Kyuhyun memulai penetrasinya.

"Argh! Jangan! Sakit sunbae!" teriak Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnh~ rileks akh!"

"Oh God! Damn it!" umpat Kyuhyun saat juniornya seolah benar-benar kesulitan masuk dan beberapa kali meleset.

"Rileks sayang~" Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata itu sambil berusaha menarik dan mendorong pelan juniornya agar tak terlalu menyakiti Sungmin, sampai akhirnya kepala juniornya berhasil memasuki hole ketat itu. Kyuhyun masih bergerak teratur, menarik dan mendorong dengan pelan hingga kepalau juniornya menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masuk juniornya.

'Baiklah~ disini tantangannya,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata ke dadanya, terselip rasa tak tega dihatinya, tapi-

'Selesaikan ini, Cho!' batin Kyuhyun memberi kekuatan.

Kyuhyun menarik keluar batangnya hingga menyisakan ujung kepala juniornya di hole Sungmin, kemudian-

JLEB!

Erangan Sungmin terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi 'SRAK' yang cukup kuat dan dalam dari tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. Siapapun pasti mengerti darimana asal bunyi yang mirip sobekan kain itu. Yeah! Itu selaput dara dan Cho Kyuhyun sang _evil_ tampan itu berhasil menembusnya.

Mendengar tangis _yeoja_ di bawahnya, Kyuhyun bergerak menarik pelan juniornya dan mendapati cairan merah yang agak kecoklatan membaluti batangnya. Perasaan bangga, bahagia, dan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya, bagaimanapun Sungmin _yeoja_ baik-baik.

'Maaf Sungmin-ah,' batinnya penuh sesal.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak menarik wajah Sungmin, mengusap wajah cantik yang basah dengan air mata itu. Seulas senyum penuh ketulusan Kyuhyun layangkan saat _yeoja_ cantik itu menatapnya. Kecupan hangatpun Sungmin dapatkan di keningnya.

"Tatap aku saat kita melakukan ini dan kumohon jangan menangis."

"Ini sakit sekali _sunbae~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh hangat Sungmin.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun, sayang," bisiknya sebelum benar-benar melakukan penetrasi. Menarik dan mendorong pelan juniornya di _hole_ ketat Sungmin.

"Jangan menolakku, itu yang membuatmu kesakitan~" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang awalnya meringis menahan perih, kini mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat _hole_nya sudah rileks dan menerima Kyuhyun, terkadang _yeoja_ itu mengerang kuat menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat _namja_ jangkung itu menghujamkan juniornya dengan kuat dan dalam hingga menyentuh _sweetpot_-nya.

Sungmin yang awalnya mengutuk puluhan_ yeoja_ yang dengan wajah berbinar mengatakan seks dengan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya adalah hal yang paling manakjubkan kini berubah pikiran, dia harus mengakui Kyuhyun memang pandai merangsang, mempengaruhi, menenangkan, dan menyenangkan partnernya.

"_Sunbaeh!_" Sungmin mendesah dan menggelinjang tak karuan saat _orgasme_ kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memercepat gerakannya saat dirasanya gelombang maha dahsyat itu akan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sungminhh! Ohhh!"

Entah berapa banyak cairan yang masuk _hole_ Sungmin, tapi Sunmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kuatnya cairan itu menembak dinding rahimnya. Sungmin menghela napas lega saat mengingat dirinya baru saja selesai datang bulan 2 hari yang lalu.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melesakkan juniornya dengan satu sentakkan dalam sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang bermandi keringat di atas tubuh Sungmin. Keduanya terengah hebat, napas mereka bersahutan. Sungmin benar-benar merasakan lelah di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya terpejam saat lelah benar-benar mendorong kantuk untuk menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun menarik pelan juniornya namun hal itu tetap membuat rintihan dari bibir Sungmin terdengar, tapi _yeoja_ itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hei~" Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening indah itu.

"Sungmin-ah~" panggil Kyuhyun khawatir _yeoja_ itu berada di batas kesadarannya –nyaris pingsan mungkin.

"Aku lelah _sunbae,_" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sugmin, merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin ditengah sempitnya ranjang itu. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak menghadap Sungmin lalu meraih _yeoja_ itu kepelukannya.

'_Gomawo_ Ming,' batinnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin cukup lama. Selanjutnya, satu tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut _yeoja_ itu, tangan lainnya menepuk pelan punggung polos Sungmin.

"Tidurlah~" bisik Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengkuran halus Sungmin menandakan _yeoja_ itu sudah terlelap. Sambil terus menatap wajah cantik yang terlelap bagai sosok bidadari itu, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Gomawo hyungdeul~_" ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin –lagi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**FLASHBACK**

Wajah lesu dan kusut lima pemuda tampan itu membuat beberapa _yeoja_ centil mencoba mencari perhatian untuk menanyakan keadaan sosok-sosok tampan yang benar-benar terserang _bad mood_ itu.

"_Oppa, waeyo?_" tanya Tiffany yang lagi-lagi bergelayut _manja_ di lengan Donghae membuat tuan pendek yang paling cepat emosional itu menepis tangan _yeoja_ di sebelahnya.

"_Ya~_"

"Diamlah nona Hwang! Pergi sana!" bentak Donghae saat Tiffany kembali merajuk.

"_Aish!_" Tiffany menghentakkan kakinya lalu mendorong kesal tubuh Donghae.

"Kau ini kenapa sulit sekali menghargaiku bukannya aku sudah memberi semuanya untukmu!" todong Tiffany.

"Hei nona Hwang, berhenti merengek! Memangnya _hyung_ meminta? Kau sendiri kan yang menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela? Lagipula itu bukan yang pertama kan?" tandas Kyuhyun sambil mendecih.

"Yeah, aku setuju dengan _maknae._ Lagipula bukan hanya Donghae kan malam itu, masih ingat kami kan?" tambah Siwon sambil menyeringai mesum, bahkan dia meneliti tubuh Tiffany dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Nona Hwang, kami sering sekali mendapatkan yang sepertimu, menyerahkan diri secara suka rela, lagipula~ kucing mana yang menyiakan ikan segar di depan mata. Ahahahah!" banyolan konyol nan menusuk Zhoumi langsung mengundang tawa dari yang lainnya, minus Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengus ke arah Tiffany.

"Yang terpenting, kami tidak butuh_ yeoja_ suka rela. Tipe yang cocok untuk kami adalah _yeoja _sok jual mahal namun liar di ranjang."

"WOW! WOW! WOW!" yang lain berseru heboh mendengar sindiran tajam Yesung, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya saat ucapan-ucapan vulgar _hyungdeul_nya membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka ikut merasakan betapa brengsek dan kejamnya mereka terhadap sosok yang baru saja berlari dengan air mata berderai.

"_Aigo_ Donghae-ya, bisa-bisanya kau peduli dengan _yeoja_ itu," ucap Zhoumi seolah keheranan.

"_Ya!_ Dia sendiri yang datang! Aku sih tidak peduli!" sangkal Donghae.

"Baiklah, bagaimana besok?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat wajah-wajah mesum, jahil, dan sumringah itu langsung berubah lesu. Mereka teringat akan keterlambatan mereka di jam Kang _seonsanegnim_ tadi hingga keluarlah ultimatum yang membuat mereka harus siap menanggung malu.

"_Office Boy _dan Petugas Kebersihan disini berjaga dan bekerja selama 10 jam, mulai jam 6 pagi sampai 4 sore. Hukuman kalian tak terlalu berat, gunakan waktu 10 jam itu untuk kalian berlima secara bergantian. Silahkan pakai seragam yang sudah tersedia dan bantu tugas _Office Boy_ dan Petugas Kebersihan."

Empat _namja _yang sejak tadi memikirkan kembali ultimatum dosen paling menyebalkan –menurut mereka itu, kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun secara kompak.

"_M-Mwo?_" tanya Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus kesal, tatapan sok polos yang _hyungdeul_nya pancarakan terlihat seperti tatapan malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Maknae~_" panggil Siwon.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, Tuan Choi!"

"Ah, baiklah. Tuan Cho kau sangat paham dan mengerti kalau aku sangat susah bangun pagi, jadi-"

"_YA!_ Memangnya hanya kau saja yang susah bangun pagi? Aku juga!" interupsi Yesung cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap sengit kedua _hyung_nya.

"_Keudae?_" tanyanya sinis.

"Kau kan bangun paling awal dibanding kami berempat. Jadi~"

"TIDAK!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Siwon dan Yesung langsung memasang wajah cemberut yang lebih mirip siluman kuda dan siluman kura-kura yang tengah ditelantarkan pemeliharanya.

"Kyu~ lagipula kau kan jenius."

"Lalu apa hubungannya!" tandas Kyuhyun makin sengit saat _hyung_nya yang mirip siluman ikan itu ikut merengek.

"Ayolah Kyu~" kali ini siluman koala merah bernama Zhoumi itu yang merengek.

'_Sigh!_ Siapa yang _maknae_ disini?' batin Kyuhyun malas.

"Kenapa kalian selalu memberatkanku sih! Ck!"

"Kami kan _hyung~_" jawab _hyungdeul_nya kompak membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa kalah saat semboyan menyebalkan itu menyambar telinganya.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kalian harus menraktirku satu minggu penuh, _eotte?_" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ck! Seharusnya aku sadar tidak ada yang gratis bagi _maknae_ selicik dia," gerutu Yesung.

"Kalau tidak mau-"

"_AISH!_ BAIKLAH!" jawab Siwon saat nada mengancam ala _evil_ Kyuhyun mulai dilancarkan sang _maknae_.

"Bagus! Bagus!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak_ hyung_nya satu persatu.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, dengan wajah penuh kekesalan ditambah mengantuk karena jam tidurnya berkurang karena harus bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, Kyuhyun berdiri malas-malasan di area khusus pekerja.

"Seragamnya tidak keren sama sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat seorang pengawas _Office Boy _sekaligus pengawas Petugas Kebersihan menyodorkan seragam padanya.

"_Mianhe,_ tapi Tuan Kang sudah membuat jadwal dan bagi yang mengambil jam pagi silahkan membersihkan _restroom_ di sebelah mading utama."

'_Oh god!_ Bahkan dosen gila itu membuat jadwal segala macam!' batin Kyuhyun gusar lalu meraih seragam konyol itu kemudian mengganti pakaiannya di _restroom_ khusus pekerja.

"Sial!" umpatnya benar-benar tak terima.

"Dengan Tuan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ah ya. Sudah saya catat, silahkan bekerja."

Masih dengan 1000 gerutuan ala Cho Kyuhyun,_ namja_ jangkung itu memasuki _restroom_ yang ternyata sudah bersih 'cling' itu. Namun-

"Kyuhyun _s__unbaehhh_~"

"Eh? Memanggilku? Suara siapa?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil mulai mendekati sebuah bilik asal suara desahan seseorang yang menyebut namanya se-sensual itu.

Mahasiswa jenis apapun jelas Sudah bisa menebak apa yang biasa terjadi di dalam bilik restroom, tapi Kyuhyun tidak salah sepenuhnya kan? –menurut Kyuhyun. Ada yang memanggil namanya bukan? Dan berita bagusnya sosok di dalam bilik tak mengunci pintunya. Hari keberuntunganmu Tuan Cho.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Aduh~" ringisan kecil itu terdengar dari sosok yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Yeah! Sungmin baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelahnya, namun tubuhnya masih serasa remuk di tambah nyeri yang menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah menambah penderitaan sosok cantik itu. Perlahan sosok mungil itu bangun dari rebahannya menahan seluruh nyeri yang menyerang persendiannya.

_Foxy eyes_nya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan bercat putih itu, harapannya untuk menemukan sosok yang sudah membuat remuk seluruh tubuhnya itu tak terlaksana. Hanya ada dia yang masih _full naked_ dan tumpukan bajunya di sudut ruangan. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Sungmin langsung merengkuh tubunnya, memeluk lutunya sambil terisak perlahan.

Ia memang cukup sering bermain solo, tapi untuk urusan sex, dia dan Eunhyuk tak pernah sejauh ini dan yang telah terjadi saat ini benar-benar melewati batasnya.

Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari lima _namja_ paling sadis urusan wanita di kampusnya. Bagi mereka wanita tak ada bedanya dengan kondom yang hanya bisa satu kali pakai. Selebihnya bekas _is_ bekas! Dan sampah _is_ sampah!

"Hiks~ bodoh! Lee Sungmin bodoh!" umpatnya sendiri.

"Sekali brengsek, selamanya-"

Sungmin menggangtungkan kalimatnya dan mengintip waspada ke arah pintu yang sepertinya akan dibuka dari luar. Demi apapun dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutanya jika ada orang lain yang menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ingin berlari mengambil pakaian ke sudut ruangan rasanya tidak akan bisa.

CKLEK!

"Oh! Sudah bangun?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dalam hitungan detik wajah sedih _yeoja _itu langsung berubah menjadi raut tak percaya. Itu Kyuhyun. Dan untuknya kah _namja_ itu kembali?

"K-kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat kemudian mengusap air matanya.

"Itu.. pintunya sengaja aku kunci. Aku sudah bangun dari 1 jam yang lalu tapi aku pergi sebentar untuk mengganti baju dan mencari baju ganti umtukmu," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tenang lalu menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya pada Sungmin yang kembali _shock_ mendengar kalimat 'Aku mencari baju ganti untukmu'. _HELL!_ Peduli apa Kyuhyun soal bajunya? Apa _namja_ Cho ini juga melakukan hal yang sama pada partnernya yang lain.

'Ah, pasti iya. Dia kan bagian dari mereka~' batin Sungmin mulai meraih _paper bag_ yang Kyuhyun sodorkan kemudian mengenakan perlengkapan pakaian yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah _sunbae,_" jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sosok yang tengah berpakaian di depannya, kalau tidak iba dengan wajah polos yang mengernyit menahan sakit itu mungkin Kyuhyun akan kembali menyeret Sungmin, menindih sosok itu dibawah kuasanya, menyuguhkan kenikmatan maha dahsyat seperti yang mereka lewati pagi tadi. Namja mana yang tahan melihat yeoja cantik nan sexy mengenakan pakaian yang sudah ia belikan, di hadapannya pula.

Oh _no!_ Berhenti bodoh! Jangan sampai little Cho kembali bangun!

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Oh, kacamataku_ sunbae._"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah kacamata disebelah bantal. Sungmin cepat-cepat menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa harus pakai itu? Kau tidak punya keluhan soal mata kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak suka.

"Tidak apa-apa _sunbae~_" jawab Sungmin berusaha tersenyum.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, jadi dia hanya menatap jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Mungkin aku harus pergi," pamit Kyuhyun sambil mengamati baju yang dia pilihkan untuk Sungmin. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan fashion Sungmin biasanya.

"Oh, iya. Selamat siang," ucap Sungmin kemudian membungkuk sopan ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Sopan sekali. Sungguh berdosa kau, Cho!' batin Kyuhyun balas membungkuk kecil hingga akhirnya memutar tubuhnya sebelum melangkah pelan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap sendu ke arah punggung Kyuhyun.

Sosok yang Sungmin kagumi itu benar-benar tak menatap Sungmin lagi membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu memutar tubuhnya, menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang sudah mencekal jalan pernapasannya sejak tadi.

"_Sunbae~_" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

GREP!

Sungmin berjengit kaget untuk sesaat, tubuhnya sudah terbalut kuat lengan hangat Kyuhyun.

"_Uljima,_ Ming~ terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kuharap kau tak melupakan hari ini," bisik Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu terisak hebat bahkan terbatuk-batuk parah karena tersedak air matanya sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana kantin yang selalu ramai itu makin ramai saat tawa bahagia dari Yesung dan kawan-kawan terdengar dominan mengisi suara di ruangan tempat mengisi perut itu.

"Untung Siwon berhasil menyuap pengawas mata duitan itu. Kalau tidak, apa jadinya kalau Kim Jongwoon yang tampan harus menjadi OB? Cih! _In your dream_ dosen berkaki pendek!" ejek Yesung sambil meremas sendiri jari tangannya.

"Sesama pendek dilarang saling mendahului," sindir Siwon.

"Eh apa? Aku tinggi _babo!_ Donghae yang pendek!"

"_Ya!_ Apa membawa pendek? Jarimu pendek _hyung!_" tunjuk Donghae.

Yesung menatap jari-jarinya kemudian mencibir malas.

"Ini anugerah, kau tahu?" tukas Yesung sambil menunjukkan jari-jarinya ke depan wajah Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus bersyukur kalau dianugerahi tubuh pendek? Begitu maksudmu_ hyung?_ Sekalian saja kau katakan pada Kang _seonsaengnim_ untuk bersyukur karena dianugerahi kaki pendek."

Zhoumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perdebatan tak penting _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kyu, tadi pagi kau benar-benar membersihkan _restroom_ ya? Kulihat pengawas babo itu mencatat namamu," tanya Zhoumi, namun Kyuhyun tampak diam menatap kosong kaleng _sofdrink_nya.

"Kyu?" panggil Zhoumi lagi, kali ini _namja_ paling tinggi itu menengok wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Zhoumi mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap Yesung.

"Dia kenapa_ hyung?_"

Yesung ikutan menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng tak tahu.

"_MAKNAE!_" teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu menatap _hyungdeul_nya.

"Ah? Apa?" tanyanya berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Ya~ _kau kenapa?" tanya kakak paling tua –Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengucap kata _'Gwaencahana'_ yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala _hyungdeul_nya.

"Aku rasa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Kyu, apa-"

"MINNIE-YA!"

"_Aish!_" umpat Donghae saat suara memekakkan telinga itu kembali menyambar gendang telinganya.

Donghae mengenal jelas suara nista itu, dan dugaannya seratus persen benar. _Yeoja_ yang baru saja berteriak adalah _yeoja_ yang menyebutnya Tuan pendek. Lihat saja tingkah konyolnya, setelah berteriak seperti orang gila, sekarang dia melambai-lambai tak jelas pada sosok yang terlihat memasuki kantin dengan jalan yang sedikit terpincang.

"Dua _yeoja_ aneh itu lagi," gerutu Donghae.

Walaupun menggerutu, mata Donghae dan kawan-kawan terus saja mengikuti gerakan dua _yeoja _aneh –menurut Donghae. Mereka ingin tahu, ulah apa lagi yang akan Eunhyuk lakukan untuk menganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi! Kau pikir lucu ya menghilang seperti itu? Untung ada orang baik yang menemukan tas dan tugas kita di _restroom. Aish!_ Kau ini!" omel Eunhyuk lalu menyerahkan tas dan tugas mereka pada Sungmin namun siapa sangka _yeoja nerd_ dengan fashion buruk itu menampik keras paper yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

"M-min?" panggil Eunhyuk kaget apalagi Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah ini salahku! Kau bicara seolah aku yang memang ingin pergi sepagi itu ke kampus! Kau pikir siapa yang membodohiku soal tugas sialan itu!"

"Min-Minnie, ada apa?"

"Aku memang bodoh! Terlalu percaya pada orang lain hingga aku mudah dibodohi. Kau tahu itu dan aku hanya punya kau! Kenapa kau membodohiku seperti ini? Kalau kau memang tak ingin berteman lagi denganku cukup pergi dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi! Itu lebih baik dari pada kau membodohiku seperti ini! Ini tidak lucu Hyuk! Ini tidak lucu~ hiks~"

Eunhyuk tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seketika. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya semeyedihkan itu. Biasanya nona Lee itu akan sangat tegar menghadapi masalah apapun, dan menghadapi tingkah Eunhyuk adalah urusan kecil. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Eunhyuk bingung, masalah apa yang menimpa Sungmin sampai _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang kuat itu kini tengah menangis pilu ditengah tontonan orang-orang.

"Mereka bertengkar~" komentar Siwon setengah tak tega. Biar sadis dikalangan wanita, hatinya tetap saja luluh bila melihat air mata setulus itu.

"Aku tak menyangka nona_ nerd_ akan semarah itu~" tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu sosok yang masih menangis terisak-isak di lantai kantin itu, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah ikutan menangis berusaha meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

Yesung melirik bergantian ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, mata tidak pernah berbohong. Dengan gerakan pelan namun kuat, Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah mengumpulkan seluruh energinya, hingga akhirnya dalam satu gerakan tegas_ namja_ berkulit pucat itu melangkah pasti ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Ha? Mau apa Kyuhyun,_ hyung?_" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

Donghae dan Siwon turut melotot heboh saat dalam satu gerakan cepat, adik termuda mereka merengkuh _yeoja nerd _bernama Lee Sungmin itu ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

"Jangan menyentuhku!" raung Sungmin.

"_Omo!_ Itu Kyuhyun!"

"_Kyaa!_ Bagaimana bisa _nerd _bodoh itu?"

"Tuhan! Selamatkan jantungku!"

Grasak-grusuk heboh itu mulai terdengar.

"LEPASKAN!"

"Hei tenanglah~" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks~ jangan menyentuhku~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

"Sungmin-ah, ini aku~ Kyuhyun~"

"Hiks~ aku memang menyukainya tapi jangan bodohi aku seperti ini, ugh~ hiks~" racau Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun memeluk sosok rapuh itu, mencoba menyalurkan debaran-debaran aneh yang sejak dulu dirasakannya.

"Maaf atas tindakan kasarku, maaf~" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Jangan membuangku, _sunbae~_" pinta Sungmin sambil balas memeluk hangat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Kenapa berpikir begitu!" ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura marah.

'Kau terlalu indah untuk disiakan.'

"_Sunbae,_ sekalipun aku bukan yang pertama-"

"Kau yang pertama bagiku!" potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"_MWO?_" teriakan serempak yang berasal dari Siwon, Donghae, dan Zhoumi itu langsung menyita fokus semua orang.

"Cho Kyuhyun jangan katakan kau menyerahkan keperjakaanmu pada nona _nerd _itu!" seru Donghae blak-blakan.

"Aku juga merenggut keperawanannya di ruang kesehatan pagi tadi," sahut Kyuhyun.

"_MWOYA!_"

Yesung hanya tersenyum, sejak lama Yesung memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, bahkan berkali-kali Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sengaja menyenggol tubuh Sungmin agar bertabrakan dengannya. Mungkin paling tidak dengan cara itu Kyuhyun bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, kalian saja yang tidak peka menjadi _hyung._ Memangnya kalian pikir apa alasan Kyuhyun tak pernah ikut seks _party_? Apa kalian juga tidak berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun selalu diam saat kita mengganggu Lee Sungmin?"

"Aku sebenarnya sadar sih _hyung,_ aku sering sekali melihat Kyuhyun sengaja menyenggol nona _nerd._ Tapi, aku pikir itu karena Kyuhyun memang ingin mengerjainya. Aku tak berpikir kalau ternyata lebih dari itu," ujar Siwon.

Zhoumi dan Donghae hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, lebih tepatnya kecewa pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mereka tak menyadari itu? Adik terkecil mereka sudah memiliki gadis special yang diam-diam ia sukai. Pantas saja, disuguhkan _yeoja sexy_ telanjang sekalipun Kyuhyun tak berniat menyentuh, biasanya adik terkecil mereka hanya melengos lalu memilih merekam kegiatan nista _hyungdeul_nya.

"Tak kusangka _uri maknae _menyukai nona _nerd,_" gumam Siwon nyaris terharu.

"T-Tunngu! Jadi maksudnya Minnie menangis gara-gara KAU!" tunjuk Eunhyuk tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah nona emm siapa namamu? Lee Hyukjae kan? Ah ya nona Lee. Nah, margamu cocok dengan Donghae _hyung,_ pacaran sana! Aku harus mengantar_ yeojaku,_" sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"_Ya!_ Apanya!_ YA!_ MAU KEMANA?" Eunhyuk berteriak makin keras saat Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menggendong Sungmin yang sepertinya akan punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"_YA!_ JANGAN MESUM DI APARTEMEN KAMI!"

"HEI! KAU ITU GILA YA!" teriak Donghae yang jengah dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

"URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI TUAN PENDEK!"

"KAU _YEOJA_ BERMULUT BESAR! DASAR SINTING! AWAS KAU!"

Yesung menatap jengah sosok menyebalkan yang selalu menjadi _partner _ribut _dongsaeng_nya –Lee Donghae.

"Hei nona, kau itu _yeoja_ kan? Bisakah kau bersikap lebih manis seperti_ yeoja_ pada umumnya?" protes Siwon.

"Bersikap lebih manis? Pada kalian begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik sinis teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"_Aish!_ Kau ini!"

"Apa? Mau menantangku berkelahi heh?" tantang Eunhyuk.

"Heh! Kau pikir kami laki-laki macam apa main keroyokan?" bantah Zhoumi.

"_What the hell!_ Katakan dimana toilet sebelum aku muntah di depan wajah kalian. Berhenti sok suci tuan-tuan kelamin berjalan, bahkan di atas ranjangpun kalian main keroyokan!"

GLUP!

Zhoumi meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak saat untaian kalimat tajam Eunhyuk sukses menyindir mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Yesung yang tak menyangkal hal itu hanya diam membenarkan.

"Huh! Diam kan? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sahabatku yang cantik dan baik hati itu menggilai bagian dari kalian. Dasar Lee Sungmin bodoh!" omel Eunhyuk sambil menyambar tasnya beserta tas Sungmin berikut _paper_ sialan mereka.

"_Ya!_ Adanya aku yang harus kecewa, bagaimana bisa _maknae_ kami yang paling tampan bisa menyukai _nerd_ bodoh macam temanmu itu!" geram Donghae.

"Tunggu ya! Suatu saat kau dan teman-teman menyebalkanmu ini akan menyesal atas sebutanmu pada sahabatku tadi!" peringat Eunhyuk sambil berlalu dari kantin.

"_YA!_ Belum selesai!" teriak Donghae.

"Walaupun saling berteriak, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan romantis yang sedang berebut hak asuh anak," ujar Yesung langsung meledakkan tawa yang lainnya.

Dasar _namja-namja_ tampan yang tidak jelas, hidup mereka benar-benar tak bisa ditebak, satu menit awal mereka sibuk marah-marah walaupun menit berikutnya tawa bahagialah yang terdengar.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin bersandar penuh di jok mobil bermerk milik Kyuhyun. Di bangku kemudi, sosok tampan Kyuhyun terlihat tengah duduk sambil menatap fokus pada wajah Sungmin.

'Sepertinya Kyuhyun kena karma, buktinya dia mendapat kan si culun sok baik yang selalu menjengkelkan itu.'

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas pelan saat lontaran kalimat sinis beberapa orang kembali memutari pikirannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, matanya menatap jauh ke depan seolah menegaskan kalau _yeoja_ cantik itu memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Sunbae~_"

"Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun," sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menatap lembut obsidian Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap dalam _foxy eyes_nya.

"Kau dengar sendiri apa yang mereka katakan tentang-"

"Ssstt," cegah Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tak peduli mereka menganggapku bodoh. Bagiku, mereka yang bodoh hingga menilaimu sesinis itu. Tetaplah berpenampilan seperti ini, aku menyukai _fashion_ anehmu. Lagipula aku cukup posesif dengan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku. Jadi, cukup aku saja yang tahu bagaimana indahnya sesuatu dibalik sana," goda Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal ke arah tubuh Sungmin membuat_ yeoja_ cantik itu _blushing_ parah seketika.

"Terimakasih sudah memilihku," ujar Sungmin.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau membiarkan aku memilihmu," balas Kyuhyun.

Dua orang itu tersenyum manis hingga sebuah pelukan hangatpun terjadi menandakan dimulainya kisah baru dua insan Tuhan yang saling mencintai.

**END**

Buahahahahahahahahahaha~

Sudah baca?  
Sudah?  
Sudah?  
Su- #plak

Oke! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak~ #cium satu-satu  
Thanks buat apresiasinya, maaf kalo gak memenuhi request, maaf kalo gak hot, dan yang terpenting maaf buat TYPO(S). Satu lagi yang terpenting, gak ada permintaan sequel dalam bentuk apapun~ :p

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
